


Punishment

by cadkitten



Category: GHOST (Japanese Band), Hi:BRiD, the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Bondage, Crossdressing, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Sadism, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-26
Updated: 2008-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi cheats on Zero and he can't take it. He seeks his revenge... in ways only Zero would think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> For quiet_days, who requested this pairing off of jrock_ffrequest.  
> Zero x Aoi~ (ITV-inspired - Note that Aoi is a prostitute and Zero is a criminal who is bipolar, has split personality disorder, and can see into people by touching objects or the people themselves. He's basically insane.)  
> I want hxc bondage, koh! XD I was waiting for it~ -flails at-  
> Prompt: Aoi’s been pissing Zero off all day and finally Zero can’t take it any more…  
> Thingys: Zero’s gun dildo, Aoi’s crotchless thongs and whip, um…blood play, whatever you want you’re far more creative than I am <3  
> Song[s]: "Lie Waste" by Head Phones President

My fingers trace patterns over your already reddened skin, feeling the welts I've left behind beneath my fingertips. Each ridge is another mark of your defiance, another piece of my soul scarring your pale flesh.

Tinged laughter leaves my lips as my eyes darken. You deserve only this, deserve the pain and agony, deserve the tears that fall down your cheeks.

I watch in some form of morbid fascination as I let go of you and you just hang there, suspended from the ceiling. Each of your legs and arms I've so beautifully bound to display you to the fullest. It's like this that I like you best, with the ball-gag in your mouth, your eyes clearly begging for me to let this be done.

You're not naked, far from it. That same lacy undergarment I made you wear on our first night together adorns your torso, while those sinful crotchless panties you insisted on keeping cover your nether regions. The parting of the fabric gives room for your balls to fall free and your ass to be exposed to my view.

Lightly, I drag the whip you so kindly provided me with over your sac, watching as you flinch and begin to squirm. You think I'd hit you there, ruin you... but I won't. I want you to enjoy this sick reality, to turn it into something so much more. I want you... to _want_ this like nothing else before it.

I trace a path up your body, ending mid-back, and then deliver a stinging message to you, over and over until I can hear you screaming from behind that gag of yours. My eyes are alight with the pleasure of making you bleed, the rivulets of your blood slowly rolling down your sides.

Leaving you there, I move away for a moment, opening the velvet case containing my prize item - my revolver dildo. It's beautiful, glimmering in the low light, the glass so carefully crafted to be painful and yet not damaging at the same time.

I lick my lips, sliding my hand over the cool surface before dragging it over your spine. "Aoi, baby... you need to learn... so much... about who you're dealing with." I stop at your ass, bringing the revolver back and then slapping it hard over the pale orb of flesh.

I can hear you gasp behind the gag, even hear you panting for breath through your nose. Somehow that even turns me on, knowing that you're so worked up. "Such a fucking whore... being with that man and knowing I'd find out!" Again, the sound of the glass hitting flesh resonates in the room.

Without warning, without preparation, I slide the tip of the dildo down to your entrance and shove it forcefully in. The scream that rips free of your throat, choking itself out from around the rubber in your mouth, pleases me. The revolver slips further into you, my hand forcing it until the entire barrel is seated inside you.

I know you're clenching more than you should be, that you're in agony. But it doesn't matter to me. I want to see you bleed, to watch you pay for what you've done with another man.

I grasp the main lead to your ropes and hold it as I begin to fuck you with the gun dildo, angling it to purposely hit your sweet-spot, over and over. I watch in amusement through the mirror in front of us as your cock hardens and your flesh turns a light shade of pink.

You want this as much as I do. My hand moves faster, shoving more and more of the oddly shaped object into your body. Tears still flood from your eyes, even as your crimson life floods from within you. I know I'm ripping you apart, I know I'm dealing you the damage that can never be undone... but it doesn't matter.

A smirk pulls at the corner of my lips as I watch your balls draw up, the flesh turning red. You're close, so very close.

I let go of the lead rope and quickly free my cock from my pants, letting you see it as I reach back up and hold the rope steady, continuing to fuck you with the dildo. "Cum for me, you fucking whore."

And just like that, you do. Your cock throbs and your release splatters across the floor as you scream behind the gag in your mouth. I fuck you a few more times, finally pulling the revolver free and dropping the blood-coated toy to the bed, grasping my length with a hand slick with red and jerking off as I fall to my knees.

My head is thrown back, my body rigid as I move with a desperation I've not known in years. I want you to watch as I cover myself in your blood, watch as my release meets with yours on the floor.

It isn't long, a few seconds maybe and I'm moaning your name as my body pumps my cum from the tip of my cock, pulsing it out across the floor and over my blood-slicked fingers. I shudder with the final bit of my orgasm, slumping back against the bed as I regard you with glassy eyes. "Don't fucking cheat on me again." Next time... next time I won't be so forgiving.

**The End**  
Not sure if it was what you really expected... but here it is.  



End file.
